31 Red Roses: Drabbles for RoFV
by Szahara again
Summary: Various Record of Fallen Vampire drabbles written for 31 writing prompts. Pairings and Warnings at the beginning of the chapters. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: First Kiss

**EDIT: 2nd August 2010**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own this manga. Shirodaira Kyou, Kimura Yuri and their respective publishers do.

**Manga series:** Record of Fallen Vampire

**Prompt:** #24 first kiss

**Timeline: **end of chapter 1

**Pairing: **RenkaxYuki

**Words count: **459 (approximately)

**Warning:** slight necrophilia, slight swearing

**Rating:** T

* * *

He came to when the sky just started to lighten towards the east, everything was blurry and he was in terrible pain. It took Renka a few minutes to gather his memories of the previous night.

'_That bastard, Akabara. He said he needs me alive but he almost killed me.'_ Renka tried to get up but his body felt stiff… he never felt pain like this before. He supposed it came with his body being turned 2/3 into ash.

'_Damn. Everything is so quiet… Yuki! Did the battle already end? Who won and where is Yuki? What happened to the seal? Did Akabara succeed…?'_

He was assulted with a thousand questions all at once, and finally anger combined with a great deal of fear gave Renka the power to get up and drag himself towards the place where he last parted from Yuki.

He couldn't believe his eyes… Yuki's slim frame, bathed in the first rays of the rising sun, pinned to a tree by _his own _swords, Koryuu and Kinyou. In an instant, Renka forgot his painful journey, when he struggled along to reach the battlefield, and couldn't help but crumble to the ground and weep… and curse Akabara… and all the fucking vampire race.

Bloody tears streamed down his face staining Yuki's closed eyelids. She was cold and limp in his arms… dead for 12 hours, killed by **his** sacred swords. It was maddening. He thought he felt himself break.

"Damn you Akabara… The humans who were inhibited won't come back… Yuki won't come back…" he shouted to the empty sky. _'She will never smile at me again… she will never chide me… she will never have the chance to live a normal life again… curse you…'_

Renka craddled Yuki's form to him and dragged them both under the shade of the tree. He kept stroking her face and swore to take revenge for her… for himself… for them.

Yuki looked oddly peaceful and she was still as beautiful as ever. He could feel the everpresent scent of her cigarettes, soft pink locks sliding through his fingers, her closed eyes and cheeks stained with his blood and another trickle trailing down her chin. He couldn't help but lean down and kiss the blood. His tongue tasting the dried smear.

Slowly, his mouth covered her soft lips, pried apart her limp jaw and snaked his tongue into her mouth. She tasted metalic from the blood and smokey from the tobacco she loved so much. Yuki didn't respond to the kiss and this drove home the agonizing reality that she will never "exist" again. Not her…

Renka leaned back with a despaired sigh and closed his still teaful eyes. _'I will never have the chance to kiss her again…'_


	2. Chapter 2: Skinny

**EDIT: 2nd August 2010**

**

* * *

Manga series: **Record of Fallen Vampire

**Prompt:** #15 skinny

**Timeline:** between chapter 5 and 9

**Pairing: **none intended

**Word count: **446 (approx.)

**Warning:** nothing… I think

_Shoji_ − are the sliding paper doors in traditional Japanese houses… or so I'm told.

**Rating:** K-K+

* * *

"I hate this." Laeti mumbled, smoothing down her skirt, as she stood in front of the mirror, in one of the rooms of the enourmous Japanese mansion.

She was 68 years old for cryin' out loud… and she was still a halp-pint and skinny… no matter what amount of food she consumed… (and boy, did she love to eat). She managed to grow a little since she met Strauss, but everyone only saw her as a little girl… a child… It infuriated her, no-one stopped to think that she was a grown woman stuck in a very, very… VERY slowly developing body. Laeti never had the chance to talk to other dhampirs, so she didn't know if this was normal and how long it will take for her to really grow up. She already had the mind of a grown up at the age of 18 but it only got worse since then. Now she was running out of patience.

Strauss changed even less in those 50 years, still the same silverish-blue hair, (_'Just like the moon in winter.'_ Laeti added as an after-thought) and the same amethyst eyes. Even his clothes stayed slightly old fashioned. Of course, when they first met the fact that he was very good-looking never escaped Laeti… after all, every 'little girl' can have childish crushes. However, at that particular time she was much more concenred with his missing arm and the joy that she - at last - met someone who was like her.

Still, she hated that the stupid, malicious Black Swan treated her like she was some immature brat. _'I know it would distrurb people if I started to act like an adult… That was part of the reason why I had to run away when mommy was killed.'_ Laeti thought miserably. _'I just wish __**Strauss**__ would look at me more like an adult. I have been his companion in last 50 years… and probably the only dhampir who didn't want to kill him in the last thousand years… I just want to be useful in his quest for freeing Adelheid.'_

"I will always help you, Strauss. I'll be by your side even if no-one else is." the girl whispered to her reflection.

A knock sounded on the _shoji_ panel.

"Laeti, breakfast is ready." Strauss' voice called softly from the other side.

"Be right there!" Laeti chirped in response, then smiled cheekily and struck a victory pose for the mirror, just like she always did before a battle. "That's a promise of a lifetime." She assured herself.

Then she turned and ran out, heading towards the big dinning room, where all kinds of amazing dishes were waiting to be devoured.


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet

**Manga series:** Record of Fallen Vampire

**Prompt: **#26 sweet

**Timeline: **Strauss' lifetime, which is 1000(?) years *sweatdrop*

**Pairing: **minor StraussxStella

**Word count: **308 (approx.)

**Warning:** none

**Rating: **K - K+

Strauss always had a sweet tooth.

For 200 years, when he was a General of the army and a loyal servant of the Night Monarchy, battle was the sweetest thing he tasted. Adrenalin always made him feel euphoric, he felt unstoppable and this combined with his exceptional intelligence earned him a quick rise in the vampire ranks.

Then, at the age of sixty, he was assigned to be the adopted father and caretaker of young Bridget, who (despite being a dhampir) was full of fury, bitterness and amazing potential. Thus she became his sweet daughter and decades later his trusted General. They spent a lot of time together and he could see that Bridget's admiration was developing into something more than what a daugther's should be. He didn't stop her, the feelings she had only made her all the more loyal to the Monarchy.

It wasn't until he met Stella he developed a real sweet tooth… Stella… she was the sweetest thing he ever tasted in the world… Love… it was a word he never fully understood until he met her. A human girl who was naive, open and couldn't hate anyone in the world. She was so naive she didn't grasp that people even can feel hate. Even if she was so Stella was not stupid, she understood humans and even vampires on a much deeper level… simply because she offered… acceptence… to everyone without expecting anything but acceptence in return. Next to her he found his meaning, not as a vampire or human but as 'himself'.

After her death he lost his taste for sweet things for a very long time.

Now, he lives for revenge, and until he fullfills it he will replace the sweetness of battle, of love, of fatherhood with the fake sweetness of the cakes and confections Kayuki's household has to offer.


	4. Chapter 4: Sticks and Stones

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, if I did I would have money, but I don't have money. *is sad*

**Manga series:** Record of Fallen Vampire

**Prompt: **#2 sticks and stones

**Timeline: **Leticia pre-manga

**Pairing: **none

**Word count: **498(approx.)

**Warning:** minor violence… actually you have to squint

**Rating: **K+

"Shorty, shorty…"

"Pipsqueak…"

"Cry-baby…"

Childish voices crying taunting names around a little girl sniffling on the river bank.

"How old are you anyway, shorty? Huh?" asks a boy, looming threateningly over the tiny girl.

"Answer already puny…" another calls with a sneer.

"T-twelve…" the little girl sniffs.

"Ha-ha… yeah, right… my six year old brother is taller than you, shorty." and out of pure spite he pulls roughly at one of the blond pigtails. The little girl sqeeks and desperately swipes at the offending hand.

"Aaa… you scratched me…" the boy stares at the angry red lines on his hand. "You wild cat…" the boy, who is considerable taller and heavier than his opponent, pushes the little girl over and she land in a half-dry puddle of mud.

Laughter rings out all around.

"He-he… The kitty got wet…" more laughter. "Hey, why don't we teach the cat to swim."

However, when they look back at the girl who is still sitting in the puddle, the laughter dies down. They cannot explain it but somehow her presense turned into something angry and slightly oppressive. The tiny blonde stands up slowly and brushes most of the mudd off her light blue skirt. She stands silently for a few seconds than her head snaps up and for the first time her eyes seem to turn scary. The boys collectively take a step back, ready to flee… but instead the girl whips around and runs off surprisingly fast towards the village.

The backdoor is violently pushed open, and the little girl brusts inside in a flurry of blue and blonde. A woman with blonde hair turns around in surprise at the sink, then she quickly kneels to catch the small bundle that burries herself in her skirt. A small sob rips from the tiny figure and she latches onto the woman.

The woman sighs and squeezes back, then she lifts her daughter and carries her into the small living-room. Sitting down on the flowery couch she rubs the girls back soothingly.

"Hush, sweetheart…" the girl hiccups "Lety, what happened?"

"Mommy… t-the boys, said evil things… to me and pushed me… into a p-puddle…" orange eyes soften in understanding.

"They wanted to throw me into the river, because I scratched one of them…"

A gentle hand smooths over messy hair.

"Oh, Lety… I told you not to wander off…"

"But why? Why do they hate me? Hate us?" the little girl questions.

The warm, gentle hands cup the tear streaked face, forehead rests on forehead, blonde locks mingle.

"They don't understand… we're… different." the mother explains sadly.

"But we never did anything to them… even the grown-ups hate me, I never did anything to them."

"You didn't have to… people are afraid of what they don't understand… we'll leave soon and until then please don't wander off again." the mother drops a kiss on the girls forehead and think grimmly.

'_Until it's just words it's alright…'_ she remembers an old child's chant and hopes.

**A/N: **I wish people dropped a review or two. Even though I'm happy you read it, I'd like to know what you think. Please.


	5. Chapter 5: Heartbeat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, if I did I would have money, but I don't have money. *is sad*

**Manga series:** Record of Fallen Vampire

**Prompt: **#25 heartbeat

**Timeline: **Strauss pre-manga

**Pairing: **StraussxStella

**Word count: **237 (approx.)

**Warning:** none

**Rating: **K

He could hear it. It was amazing, wonderful and scary at the same time. He was awed.

Stella smiled at her 'husband', he's been like that for the last ten miuntes and she was starting to feel a little hungry… it **was** lunch-time after all. First, she was delighted when Strauss visited her to have lunch together and he kissed her sweetly in greeting… they haven't seen each other often these days. However, as they embraced they both suddenly felt a kick, which was their baby letting know that it (he? she?) didn't appreciate being squashed.

Strauss was surprised, since he was absent when the insistent kicking first began. Then he carefully lowered her into a chair and preceeded to cup her bulging belly with his hands and experimentally placed an ear to her stomach. He stayed frozen after that for twelve minutes now. He even closed his eyes and a small content smile started to quirk the corner of his mouth, which only made Stella smile brightly.

Then… her stomach growled… which shook Strauss out of his awestruck stupor. He smiled up at her quizically.

"Are you hungry?" and at her embarrassed blush, he scolded her gently "You should've told me… I can't let you starve yourself now."

"But you looked so content, I didn't want to disturb you… it felt so peaceful." she sighed wistfully.

He didn't answer, just stood and reached out to help her stand.


	6. Chapter 6: Immortal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, if I did I would have money, but I don't have money. *is sad*

**Manga series:** Record of Fallen Vampire

**Prompt: **#4 immortal

**Timeline: **pre-manga, during the Moonlight of Corrosion incident

**Pairing: **none

**Word count: **279 (approx.)

**Warning:** none… alright maybe a little a blood from hand-slashing… nothing serious

**Rating: **K+

Creatures of the night, immortal beings, magic powers, unaging and ethereal… in one word… vampires.

The most perfect of them are the King and Queen… and as irony has it, the Queen just happened to be way more deadly then the King, or so it seemed. That fearful untoppable magic that even 10,000 people with spiritual energy were barely able to stop from destroying the world… and now a King out for empty revenge destroying everything in his path. The dhampirs won't be able to stop it, monks won't able to stand up to it… the world will forget about the secondary threat now that the larger one was out of sight.

Something had to be done, the seal will be broken one day and the threat will resurface, who knows if there'll be someone to stop it next time.

An immortal enemy can only be countered with an equal force… and such force requires an inhuman sacrifice.

Saberhagen turned back to the altar and grasping the holy knife, prepared to seal the contract that will call forth an immortal Curse that − in many years − will have a chance to stop the King… so the Seal can never be found…

'_There can be no going back… this will be my will and legacy…'_

"By the name of the Infinite Cross!" and the knife struck.

**A/N:** Woohoo… I'm on a roll. Drop a review, please.


	7. Chapter 7: Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, if I did I would have money, but I don't have money. *is sad*

**Manga series:** Record of Fallen Vampire

**Prompt: **#13 love

**Timeline: **AU after the defeat of the aliens, speculation

**Pairing: **StraussxKayuki

**Word count: **321 (approx.)

**Warning:** implied romance and mentions of violence (nothing serious)

_Engawa_ – wooden covered patio like thing running around traditional Japanese houses, used for lazing around

**Rating: **K+

She watches him, as he sits on the _engawa_ covered in bandages, and she cannot help but feel wonder. How can he be up and about just three days after the battle? It's amazing really, fighting both the aliens and Adelheid's power almost destroyed him. He sustained damage worse than ever before. She had the chance to finish him, she wanted to finish him and it looked like he wanted her to attack too… standing with his unprotected back turned towards her. She snorts mentally in an undigified way… 'unprotected'… yeah right, he's never unprotected or unprepared. Still, it had been clear that he couldn't have protected himself even if he wanted to… not with the damage he took. However, he just stood there waiting for her to strike the killing blow.

She couldn't do it… She failed her mission, she failed the mission of the Black Swan… she failed her grandfather, she failed herself, she failed the dhampirs, she failed humanity…

She wanted to think it was pity that stayed her hand, but as she watches him, watch the crescent moon (that finally doesn't have aliens hiding behind it), she sees his profile and he looks peaceful but also looks sad… maybe he finally realized that revenge was an empty thing, or maybe he knew it all along. She doesn't understand him and she doens't understand herself. She doomed herself if she cannot carry out her task. The Balck Swan will consume her and the next one will be even stronger, much stronger than Strauss, he won't stand a chance. She wants to save both of them from their fate.

He know she's there and she's not blind to this fact. She could kill him effortlessly even now… could. She likes to think that the human emotion that is called 'pity', prevents the curse from acting out what it was born to do even now…

However she knows(fears?) it's love.

**A/N:** Started out to be Prompt #09 sunrise but it transformed into this. Review please, if you can. ^_^ Fear not, more is on the way!


	8. Chapter 8: Forget

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, if I did I would have money, but I don't have money. *is sad*

**Manga series:** Record of Fallen Vampire

**Prompt: **#31 forget

**Timeline: **few years after Yuki's death, slightly connected to drabble No.1

**Pairing: **RenkaxYuki

**Word count: **200 (approx.)

**Warning:** implied romance, smoking *le gasp* don't do it kiddies, it's bad for you and makes you stink… no, really…

**Rating: **K+

He stands out in the crowd like a sore thumb… what did you expect? His tall frame is slighly hunched, with his white and black spiky hair trailing limply down his back and dressed in a tattered coat… People give him a wide berth when he stops in the middle of the crowd, digs into a pocket to fish out a rumpled box of cigarettes and a battered lighter with a panda on the front.

He lights up and takes a deep breath, closing his eyes he exhales the fume. He doesn't notice as people stare at him strangely and somewhat fearfully.

'_She tasted metalic from the blood and smokey from the tobacco she loved so much.'_

He can taste that exquisite flavour once again, he savours the aroma. He feel like he's kissing Yuki again… warm lips sliding over cold. Smoking always reminds him of their first and last kiss, he smooths a thumb over the surface of the lighter and almost smiles… almost, but he cannot, his expression turns grimm and he crushes the empty cigarette box in his fist. He'll have his revenge soon.

The sun breaks through the clouds, but the rain starts to fall.

**A/N: **The shortest drabble so far.


	9. Chapter 9: Tomorrow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, if I did I would have money, but I don't have money. *is sad*

**Manga series:** Record of Fallen Vampire

**Prompt: **#25 tomorrow

**Timeline: **AU after the defeat of the aliens, speculation, after drabble No.7 (prompt #13 love)

**Pairing: **StraussxKayuki

**Word count: **(approx.) 633

**Warning:** romance, read No.7 or you'll be confused by a big part of it

_Dango_ −

_Engawa_ – wooden covered patio like thing running around traditional Japanese houses, used for lazing around

_Yukata _− light summer kimono

**Rating: **K+

He knew that she was watching him for some time now, hiding in the shadows. His power was still under 20%, fighting the aliens and Adelheid took out everything he had. Kayuki could have killed him as easily as others swat a fly, but she didn't. He wasn't _completely_ surprised, because from time to time he saw something in her eyes, those very sad and sorrowful eyes, which looked too old for someone so young. He might look not a day over 21, but he'd passed a millennia and she was barely over a decade old.

Still, after the battle he could only remain standing out of sheer determination. If he couldn't live without manipulating others, he at least wanted to die proudly, as a former General and King. _'I wonder if I can still have the moon's blessing?'_ he thought, looking at the moon in the night sky. He sighed.

"Would you like to take a seat?" he asked the shadowed figure standing under the ledge of the roof. He almost smiled when she started almost unnoticably… so, he finally managed to catch her off guard.

"This is my house." she stated defiantly with warning in her voice as she stepped out into the moonlight.

"True." he conceeded. She really did look good in anything she wore, but traditional clothing always brought out her beauty and enhanced it. The simple off-white summer _yukata_ embroided with yellow chrisanthemums was no exception.

Kayuki carefully made her way over to his spot and knelt on the cushion next to him. Her hands folded over each other, elegant and ready to strike if he tried something. Not that he had the power, and since his regenerative powers didn't kick in fully yet, he was bandaged heavily. He **never** needed bandages before.

They looked at the moon quietly and listened to the cicadas, until he broke the silence.

"Why didn't you do it?" he asked.

"I… I don't know." she lied, after a heartbeat of hesitation.

They settled back into silence.

"Won't your grand-father be angry?" he asked again.

"Maybe." she evaded.

This time he didn't let the silence stretch.

"Are you angry?"

"Yes." she answered without hesitation, then decided to go on the offensive.

"Was it worth it?" she almost demanded.

"Absolutely." he replied with conviction.

Althought they spoke with ommiting what they were really speaking about, they both knew where their conversation was going. Strauss reached over with some difficulty to pick up a _dango_ from a plate set between them. He could only use his left hand so reaching over to his right was awkward, she noticed and wordlessly lifted the plate and offered it to him. His fingers minutely brushed her hand, their eyes locked. "Are we still enemies?" he asked her.

"We have to be." she said lowering the plate.

"Really?" he sounded curious.

"Yes, it will kill both of us if we're not."

"It will kill both of us even if we are." he rationalized his eyes flashing.

"That is a possibility." she replied finally breaking the eye contact.

The moon was really beautiful, the crescent shape smiling at them, the sky speckled with stars. The two figures on the _engawa_ didn't look at each other, but one of them decided to break the silence at length.

"Tomorrow…" Strauss said.

"Tomorrow, what?" Kayuki asked, she felt at a loss about the current change of topic.

"Let's be enemies tomorrow. Tonight is too beautiful for war." he said, looking at her with a gentle smile on his face. He lifted the plate and offered the last _dango _to Kayuki. She reached out hestiantly at first but then with more determination and grace.

"Alright… Let's be enemies tomorrow." she answered, her hand deliberately brushing his as she took the last piece of sweet.

**A/N:** Please review, I have no idea what you think, I can't read minds. Are these good or should I just get the hell off of here? I have 400 hits and 1 review. That feels a bit sad. However I must thank **Gabi1994** for leaving a kind and sweet comment, it was really nice of her.


	10. Chapter 10: Letter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, if I did I would have money, but I don't have money. *is sad*

**Manga series:** Record of Fallen Vampire

**Prompt: **#1 letter

**Timeline: **past

**Pairing: **StraussxStella

**Word count: **(approx.) 265

**Warning:** romance, fluffy and sweet

_Kimchi _– spicy, savoury vegetables, Korean side-dish, a bit like pickles, there are many kinds, I've never tried it but it sounds so good

**Rating: **K

The man reached into his inner coat pocket, as he walked away from the crumbled monument, and took out a badly frayed piece of yellowed paper. He carefully peeled appart the once delicate letter, he still remembered the light, natural scent of perfume, it was like red waterlilies.

_Dear Strauss,_

_You were away for so long and I missed you so much, that I asked Miss Bridget to teach me how to write. This way we can speak even if we are far away. Isn't that amazing?_

_Writing is difficult but I study hard and Miss Bridget said I was alright. She doesn't know I'm writing this. I wanted to do it without help so I could surprize you._

_Actually, I wasn't the only one missing you. I just started to show and I don't feel sick in the morning any more. However, one day I suddenly wanted 'kimchi' with my chocolate cake for dessert. I have been getting these wierd cravings, it's a bit crazy. But the healer said it was normal, so I guess I have to put up with them._

_I hope you can return home soon. I already started organizing our child's nursery room. I'm going to paint flowers on the walls, everybody likes flowers and I have a feeling we're going to have a little girl. I hope she will have your eyes._

_Travel safe, I miss you._

_Love: Stella_

A few tears wanted to roll down the man's young and ageless face but he swallowed them. Then he carefully folded the paper and slid it back into his pocket.

**A/N:** Let's assume that Strauss took very good care of that letter and it survived almost a 1000 years. ^_^;;; *sweatdrops* It **can **be done, but it's a bit of a stretch. This is short but I promise another this week. Read and **Review**, please.

Many thanks to_ Akitsuki Akira _for the support. It meant a lot.


	11. Chapter 11: Village

**Manga series:** Record of Fallen Vampire

**Prompt:** #29 village

**Timeline: **pre-manga

**Pairing: **none

**Words count: **(approx.) 1202

**Warning:** an OC but she just an observer, she's of no consequence

The flowers listed are fictional, except the blue-bells.

**Rating:** K+ - T

* * *

Childern frolicked happily in the sunlight, enjoying summer holiday to the fullest. They skipped stones on the small lake, played catch, the girls jumped rope, or played house, boys chased after a leather soccerball, and some older boys swam in the warm water. Smaller children of every age built castles or dug tunnels in a sandy area, or simply drew pictures with sticks only to wipe them away and start again, while their grand-mothers chatted a bit farther under the shade of the trees.

A couple of girls decided to pick flowers so they could decorate their 'castle'. One of the girls went deeper into the forest then the rest, she knew a good spot where lots of little white and yellow flowers grew, they were like small stars and they would be just perfect. On the way she picked other flowers she found: sad blue-bells, creamy angel-tears and purple weeping-belladonnas. Soon, she found what she was looking for and she left the forest trail to gather the most beautiful ones into her apron.

As she was humming a small song, she heard foot-steps and the bushes rustled on the path she just left, there was someone crossing the forest straight towards the village. She straightened and turned towards the noise, when a figure appeared among the trees.

The person looked like a white knight from a fairytale, he wore a flowing white cape, gleaming armour and a helmet. His clothes were accented with red patterns and he carried a staff shaped like a cross, the charms on it jingled softly as he walked. He noticed the gapping girl and turned to her, only his mouth could be seen from his face, the rest was shielded by the helmet.

"Good afternoon, little daughter. Are you lost?" the voice was soft and kind.

The girl shook her head quickly. "No, I was just picking some good flowers, Sir."

"I see. Then can you tell me if I am on the right path to Loch Village?"

"Yes, it's just beyond the trees, Sir. I can show you if you want to."

"I thank your kindness, I'm sure you parents are already worried about you."

The girl blushed sligthly, it was true that she didn't tell her grand-mother about her little excursion. She picked up some of the flowers that fell when she stood, then she stepped on the path and turned to the knight.

"It's that way," she pointed.

As the girl and the knigth neared the clearing, they heard a call from up ahead.

"Christine!" the voice sounded worried.

"I'm here, Granny!" the girl called back.

A wrinkled old face appeared at the edge of the trees, the forehead creased with worry.

"Christine, don't do this to me! You almost gave me heart attack, where have you been…" her old voice trailed off as she caught sight of the white figure following her grand-child.

"Good afternoon," the knight greeted. "Am I in Loch Village?"

"Yes, it's just ahead, sir."

"I met your grand-child in the forest and she was kind enough to show me the way… also I was afraid that someone was looking for her." He added, "I need to speak to the village headman."

"Of course, sir. I'll show you where you can find him right away." The old lady examined Christine closely and tutted as she saw some grass staines. "Come on Crissy, let's go home, you gave me enough fright for today."

"But the flowers will die…" Christine whined.

"You can give them to your mother. She'll be happy, and you can pick new ones tomorrow Just tell me before you go off." She assured as they walked towards the village, then she addressed the white knight who followed silently. "By the way, what's your name, sir? And why did you come to this out of way place."

"My name is Infinite Cross Saberhagen," the knight didn't pause when he heard the sharp intake of breath. "And I came because of the Moonlight of Corrosion Incident."

"O-of course, Lord Saberhagen." They picked up pace as they hurried on.

Christine didn't understand why her grand-mother's grasp tightened suddenly, and later she didn't understand why they went straight to the village headman. There she had to stay outside while the knight spoke to the leader. Soon the news about the mysterious guest spread. The children were herded home and later all of the adults gathered in a meeting. Christine was taken home by her mother and quickly tucked into bed. But all the excitement didn't let Christine rest, she listened as her parents discussed something about a monument, danger and a man. She didn't remember when she fell asleep.

By the next afternoon only a strange cross shaped monument was left to remind people of the white knight.

Time passed. Christine grew up, as did all the other children, she married and with time she became a mother and a grand-mother herself. The village also grew until it became a small town, people were born, died, they came and went. Christine always lived near the monument and one day, when her old bones troubled her during night she got up to sit next to the front window with a cup of tea.

She could see the cross clearly from her spot and remembered that summer day long ago. She learned the legend of why it was put up, but it was only legend at best. Although, she always thought that a lover searching the world, wanting to free his love from a curse was romantic, she never really believed it to be true.

She squinted when out of nowhere a man appeared near the cross, the man turned towards the street as if waiting for something. He was dressed in all black and carried a sword, the swordman perked up when a shadow matiralized in the night. It was another man, in a flowing black cape, it reminded Christine of the knight she met 70 years ago. They seemed to speak for a while, the swordman gesturing wildly, then fast as lightning he struck. The man in the cape fought back easily, some sort of energy crackled around his arm as he parried. The fight was over as fast as it started, when a big ball of power struck the swordman and completely obliterated him.

Christine grasped the window-sill, watching with batted breath, she had half the mind to blame the tea… she must have made it too strong.

The black-caped man walked up to the monument and summoned a giant scythe in his arm, then slashed at the stone, which crumbled with a sound like thunder in a flash of light. The figure's shoulders sagged as if in disappointment, he walked off steadily, disappearing into the night as silently as he came.

Christine sat back into her chair heavily and suddenly felt very old.

In the morning the remains of the monument were still there, as a testament to what happened. Christine was sad that the cross was destroyed, and she was angry when the town decided not to rebuild it again, but she never told anyone what she saw.

_Legends always have a grain of truth in them._

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Bet you thought in the beginning it was Strauss in the forest. This is the longest yet, over 1000 words so this is actually a one-shot. **Akistuki Akira** requested longer chapters, so I'll try even harder from now on.

I use _Sir_ and _sir_, because for Christine a 'knight' is much more important, like a fairytale come ture.

I like Saberhagen a lot, and I know she's not a he.


	12. Chapter 12: Impulse

**ANOUNCEMENT: I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE! What is your fave RoFV pairing? (multiple votes possible) Drop by if you want and have a bit of time on your hand!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, if I did I would have money, but I don't have money. *is sad*

**Manga series:** Record of Fallen Vampire

**Prompt: **#18 impulse

**Timeline: **before chapter 28 of the manga… kyaa!!

**Pairing: **implied BridgetxMorishima (kekeke…)

**Word count: **approx. 1098

**Warning:** some romance

_Onigiri _− rice ball, not equal to sushi… I'm no expert but they look yummie

'Why' stage – little kids love to ask 'Why?' at a certain age, thus driving their parents crazy (there's also a 'No' stage which is just as terrible)

**Rating: **K+ − T

She was sitting on one of the observation decks where she escaped to, and was slowly sipping some green tea. Usually she didn't really like tea, but the search for the seal was becoming frantic and she wanted to calm her nerves. The scenery on the other side of the huge glass panel was truly beautiful, as only the open sea could be, she liked it…

Then she heard as heavy footsteps approached her not so secret hiding place. As she anticipated Major Morishima turned the corner and his face lit up when he saw her sitting alone.

"There you are Miss Bridget," he greeted lightly, "I was looking all over for you." he waved some documents in the air with one hand, a box craddled in his other arm.

"What for?" she asked curtly.

"Aiyaa… so cold… I just wanted to give you the layouts of the areas we'll be investigating tomorrow." he explained.

"I don't need them, I've already looked into them earlier," she scoffed.

"…" Morishima was taken aback for a second then smiled knowingly. "As expected from you." his tone was appreciating.

Without invitation he sat down into the chair, on the other side of the table the tea service stood on. Bridget looked at him from the corner of her eye, his nosiness often annoyed her and tonight she really didn't have a lot of patience left.

"Did you want anything else?" Bridget asked, annoyence creeping into her voice.

"Hm?" he looked at her curiously, "Oh… of course… dinner! Or maybe midnight snack would be a better phrase." He demonstratingly lifted the box as he said this with a grin. He carefully unwrapped the cloth from around the box, then lifted the lid to peer inside. After a little inner debate he picked out an _onigiri_ and began to eat slowly, savouring each bite.

She wathced, then snorted and started pouring herself another cup of tea, she coudn't resist smiling a little. _'He's an interesting human, that's undeniable… and not too terrible to look at either.'_

"_I'm concerned about your fate."_ She remebered him saying that to her not long after they met. She sometimes wondered what he meant by that. Suddenly, she found her face only a few inches away from the proffered box, so she looked up questioingly at the man.

"Would you like a snack?" he asked in an almost too friendly tone.

She smirked "Is this some kind of peace offering for spying on my private conversations?"

"Hm…? I guess you could say that…" he left that sentence hanging.

She raised an eyebrow in response, it looked like Morishima was doing his best to avoid giving her a straight answer.

"I hope you're not trying to baby me," she wondered aloud taking one of the offered snacks from the box.

"I thought you didn't need babying. You **did** live for hundreds of years without it." he shrugged, scratching his face-tattoo in thought.

"I'm glad you understand," she smiled secretly.

They lapsed into silence watching the sea, Morishima was already on his third _onigiri_ while Bridget ate slowly enjoying the momentary peace. She noticed Morishima watching her eat out of the corner of his eyes, she sighed mentaly. _'This guy has too much time on his hands if he has time to spy on people.'_

"Spit it out already!" she demanded.

"Wha…?"

'_Is he acting clueless deliberately?'_ she though annoyed. "Your question. I know you want to ask something, so let's cut to the chase and just ask away."

"You caught me again… ehehe…" he chuckled nervously, sometimes Miss Bridget just freaked him out.

"Alright, alright," he paused to think for a second. "Actually I'm just trying to learn more about you… Strike up some friendly chat, you know." he shrugged.

Bridget sighed in exaperation, which was becoming a nasty habit of hers whenever Morishima decided to be 'friendly'.

"Very well, what would like to know." she gave in.

"Soo… about vampires… crosses don't bother you?"

"No, they don't, unless they have spiritual power."

"But sunlight is harmful, right?"

"Yes." Bridget answered truthfully, standing up she walked up to the glass panel and looked out to the lower deck. It was always so amusing watching humans work their way through what they **thought **they knew about vampires.

"Garlic is also useless?"

"Of course, that one was always a lie." she scoffed. _'I still don't know who can up with __**that.**__'_

"Holy water and churches?"

"Oh, please…" she flicked her hair over a shoulder arrogantly.

"So what about the fangs?" he looked like a 5 year old in his 'Why?' stage.

"Blood-sucking you mean?" she glanced back at Morishima with amusement. "Well, we could but there is no need. They're just _there_, like the appendix."

"Oh, the appendix is good for something, I just can't remember what…" Morishima mused.

"How do you know?" she asked frustrated, she absolutely abhored not knowing something.

"Oh, I saw it on TV… But back to the point, isn't it illogical to have fangs when you don't suck blood. I bet it just freaks people out."

At this point Bridget was regarding Morishima with a small amused smile on her face, leaning with one shoulder on the glass behind her.

"O-oh?! So, you think it freaks people out?" she intoned, pushing off the glass she walked towards the Major. Morishima was strongly reminded of a lioness on the prowl as she walked with slow and deliberate steps across the floor.

"I guess in some cases they do," she said, standing with her arms crossed, twirling a golden lock around a finger, "But you could never imagine what some humans would do for a little thrill." her tone was laced heavily with implications, finally she felt back in control of the situation. She was greatly entertained by the expression on Morishima's face, his eyes widened comically in stupefied silence with just a touch of fear around the edges. Bridget walked passed his chair, trailing a single finger over his shoulder. Her impulse told her to push the man a bit further.

"Most humans believe the vampire legends, you know…" her finger trailed across to his other shoulder, she leaned over the back of his chair and pressed herself closer to him. Resting her chin on his shoulder, Bridget skimmed her nose lightly over his jawline and pressed a light kiss to his jugular that was beating frantically. She smiled wickedly when she felt a tiny shiver run down Morishima' spine.

"So, are **you** thrilled?" she purred.

Straightening suddenly she exited the corridor leaving a ruffled Morishima behind.

**A/N:** Over 1000 words again. ^_^ Keeping Morishima and Bridget in character was immensely difficult. I re-wrote it at least 5 times, but chapter 28 of the manga boosted my inspiration a lot *grins madly* that Bridget Morishima moment totally blew me away. I love this pairing.

So, what did you think, were they in-character?

"believe the vampire legend" No, people in this manga don't know that vampires exist. What I mean is, on some level we do "_believe"_ the things we know about vampires, even if they are creatures of fantasy.

You guys were awesome with your reviews they also made me want to finish this so I could move on to the next one. _Thank you_s go to: **Akatsuki Akira, RavenAlyse, bladz-liska, shadefantasma, WordlessDreams, ColinatorGX.** Many thanks!


	13. Chapter 13: Fog

**ANOUNCEMENT: I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE! What is your fave RoFV pairing? (multiple votes possible) Drop by if you want!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, if I did I would have money, but I don't have money. *is sad*

**Manga series:** Record of Fallen Vampire

**Prompt: **#27 fog [mist]

**Timeline: **between the time period of the 48th and 49th Black Swan

**Pairing: **none really, but maybe you can say RenkaxYuki

**Word count: **(approx.) 1745 wow!

**Warning:** smoking (it's ba-a-ad), slight swearing

_Soba_ – thin noodles, thinner than ramen, and very tasty

_Hashi_ - chopsticks

**Rating: **K+-T

It was a pretty fine day considering it was already October, the sky was overcast but rain didn't threaten to fall, colourful leaves rustled underfoot. Jin Renka walked towards the small town without hurry, he was really looking forwad to some peace and quiet even if only for a few hours.

'_I miss seeing her… talking to her.'_ he thought wistfully, walking along the road lined with maple trees.

Suddenly, he heard an attack cry from above, "UURY-YAAAH!!!" he barely managed a half-turn before a weight crashed into his shoulders sending him sprawling face down into the dead leaves and dust.

He stayed down for good measure and waited for his head to stop spinning from the kick and his subsequent fall.

"Jin Renka! I had a hunch you'll show your face today! I've been waiting for you since morning!" Renka listened to the foreboding voice scold him, then stared to gather himself up.

"Distance **does** make memories fonder," he mumbled wiping his face, he glanced back at the figure who was still ranting away furiously.

"… and I missed lunch too and… and what are you mumbling about there?!" pink eyes flashed.

"I was just saying that I'm glad to see you again, Yuki," he said apologetically.

"Well, I'm not. You even have the nerve to ignore me for two months without sending even a lousy letter." To Renka's dismay Yuki's voice stared to sound more and more weepy towards the end of the sentence. He walked up to her worriedly "Come now Yuki, I didn't mean to disappear like that," the girl was audibly sniffling by now, she hung her head, shoulders shaking. "I-I-I… wanted to come sooner, but I couldn't." Renka was becoming frantic, this wasn't like Yuki at all.

Her head snapped up unexpectedly, she was grinning widely, laughter bubbling forth. Renka stepped back in surprise.

"Ha-ha-ha…" the girl cackled, "Gotcha!" she sang. Renka stared, cheeks reddening.

Yuki stopped laughing, "I'm really happy you came," she declaired sincerely, warmness lacing her voice.

"Come on now, I'm still hungry," she said, starting down the road. "You can treat me for lunch," she added.

That shook him out of his paralysis. "Wha…?" Renka sputtered, jogging to catch up.

Half an hour later found them at a street vendor's noodle stand. _'You can buy the best damn bowl of __**soba**__ here.'_ Yuki assured him earlier. When he pointed out that half a year ago she swore the same thing about another place, she scoffed and answered that he was gone too long and _"things change". _So here they were eating _soba._

"Slurp! So… what have you been doing?" Yuki asked him.

He wiped his mouth and shrugged, "The usual."

"Then where have you been?"

"Around," he answered averting his eyes.

"You could be a bit more forthcoming with information. At least tell me if the 'Organization' was able to find any new leads?" Yuki grumbled.

Renka sighed, they couldn't speak about the dhampires and their quest in public, it could raise some uncomfortable questions, hence the codenames. Yuki learnt about all this by chance, so now they had to be extra careful. Renka nodded stiffly, "Yeah, that's why I was gone for so long. You know I wouldn't miss the monthly visits otherwise."

"And?" Yuki asked excitedly, "Did you succeed?" she was at the edge of her seat.

"No." Renka replied dejectedly, "He's slippery as an eel and cunning as a fox, as always. It's difficult without our 'Associate'." Renka sighed again, the 49th Black Swan still hasn't appeared.

"Miss B. must be re-e-eally annoyed," Yuki mused clinking her chopsticks on her bowl.

Renka smiled faintly, watching Yuki's face. He never knew anyone who had a more expressive face than her. Her spiritual energy felt light and caressed his senses like a warm spring breeze, her optimistic personality always made his visits soothing… even if she liked poking fun of him.

"Alright, I'll have none of this brooding. Let's get a move on and walk off lunch." She suggested jumping of her seat. Renka payed for the bill and joined the girl.

Later, they walked back to Yuki's place. She lived alone on the upper level of an old row-house, her flat was tiny, she affectionately called it her "shoe-box". It was true, the guest room was created by pushing the dinner table under the window and throwing an extra pillow on the couch. Yuki didn't mind though, she said it was homely, however there was something she **did** mind.

"Oh, yeah… I almost forgot," Yuki said when she opened the front door, "The sink is refusing to work, **again**. Would you take a look at it?" she pleaded.

"What? Again? It seems like every time I come here I have to repair the stupid thing," Renka fumed.

"Oh, you don't have to… I can do my dishes just fine in the wash basin."

The dhampire growled, "Where's the tool-box?"

"Aw, you're an angel," the girl smiled, making Renka blush and grumble something about manipulation.

Twenty minutes later Renka was lying on his back, his head and shoulders crammed into the cupboard under the sink. Yuki was sitting on the window-sill, blowing smoke rings, contemplating the clouds. The sky was darkening fast.

When the dhampire sat up to rumage in the tool-box, he looked at the girl for a second then decided to speak up. "Those things will kill you, you know."

The girl snorted, "No, they won't, as long as I keep breathing I'll be fine."

When the sink was finally repaired (and threatened into submission by Renka's best death glare) they sat at the table sipping some tea.

"Are you staying tonight?" Yuki asked.

"No, Bridget told me to get my ass back by morning," he sounded sour.

"I guess, it can't be helped… soo… you can make it up to me by at least sparring with me," she grinned mischievously. He suspected he will never understand how Yuki managed to rope him into doing things her way.

That's how they got to the roof, facing each other. Yuki at once decided to take the initiative and charged at her opponent. She feinted with a direct punch but instead dropped into a crouch and went to sweep Renka's feet from under him. He easily jumped over the kick and retaliated with a downward hit, which Yuki avoided by rolling away. She quickly got to her feet just in time to block another punch Renka threw at her, then she turned the block into a kick aimed at the man's side. Renka winced as the kick connected, and jumped back to put some distance between them.

He never really fought Yuki on full strength, she didn't have dhampire speed or power, but he never went easy on her either. He ran at the girl trying to hit her with another punch, Yuki also ran forward, the hit glancing off her shoulder as she twisted her upper body, to Renka's surprise she used his leg to push off and gather momentum, jumping over his head. By the time he turned around he was faced with Yuki's outstretched arm, fist aimed at his face. Of course, she didn't complete the movement it would've been a direct hit, she just continued to grin smugly.

"You're getting better every month," Renka complimented, his breathing wasn't even strained while Yuki was huffing lightly.

"Yeah, well we learnt that a girl's gotta know how to defend herself," she stretched and rolled her shoulder, "Ah, that was nice."

* * *

As usually when it was time to leave Renka felt disappointed that he had to be deprived of Yuki's presence for another month. Sercetly knowing this, the girl offered to walk him to the edge of the town, where they met in the afternoon. They walked quietly enjoying the night, the air grew considerably cooler and fog started to gather above the ground. At the beginning of the road lined with maple trees they stopped.

"Well, this is good-bye for now," Renka said turning to the pink haired girl, his eyes telling her that he didn't want to leave at all.

"Yes, and don't you dare forget to visit next month… or at least write a letter for pity's sake," Yuki answered putting her fist on her hip. "Or you will pay for my lunch for a year," she wagged a finger admonishingly.

"Fine, I'll keep it in mind," an annoyed huff punctuated the promise. "Sorry that I couldn't stay, see you soon." Yuki answered with a parting vawe, and called after Renka's departing back.

"See you, and no brooding, you hear?!" she sighed after he got out of (human) hearing distance.

She turned around, the fog got even thicker, the trees clattered and a light wind stirred the dead leaves. The wind felt dark, strangely laced with something foreboding, Yuki shivered. She swore she heard something brush the ground gently, and she swivelled around quickly. It would be bad to get caught off guard by whatvere it was.

'_Haah, only my imagination.'_ Yuki squinted into the tree-line. Faintly, she could make out something dark moving in the fog, it was like a flitting shadow: lean, with soft edges. Then the shadow took a sharp turn and headed straight for the girl standing in the road. She startled slightly but didn't have time to react, the shadow moved like quicksilver.

Seconds before the shade reached Yuki, she could hear a sorrowful bird-cry. She barely had time to jerk up her arms and tried to block the attack, but the shadow slammed into her chest and dissolved like mist. Unlike she expected Yuki wasn't knocked off her feet, she stood for a second in confusion, then she heard an ethereal song in her head… it spoke of centuries. Yuki screwed her eyes shut and fell to her knees, clutching her head futilely. Her arms started to burn and she looked on in horror as angry red marks seared a path down her forearms. She tried to rub them away, but it only burnt more, making her cry out. After a few minutes the pain lessened and chill took it's place, it was like running a fever. Sitting in the leaves Yuki looked at her arms again, the red marks quieted into a black pattern, like tattoos. At that moment Yuki understood everything, she knew who she was, she knew what she had to do.

Half a mile away, Renka's bowed head snapped up.

**A/N:** This is srs bsns people, over 1,500 words, a full-fledged one-shot. One of my earliest ideas for the prompts, it just took time to mature. I enjoyed writing it a lot. Sorry for the jumpiness, the end was the reason this whole came to be.

Yuki is around 19-20 years old here.

Thanks for the reviews: **ColinatorGX, Akitsuki Akira, fallenmad, Gabi1994**


	14. Chapter 14: Death

**Sorry about the wait!**

**Manga series:** Record of Fallen Vampire

**Prompt:** #21 death

**Timeline: **sometime before chapter 28

**Pairing: **none (le gasp!)… well, none real, but I'd love to put MorishimaxBridget here :D

**Words count:** (approx.) 1257

**Warning:** none… boo-hoo!

_Oshini_ – it is as it say in the fic

_Kanji_ – one of the symbols Japanese write with, they have _hiragana_, _katakana_ and _kanji_, _kanji _is the most complex and most difficult to read

**Rating:** K-K+

* * *

At midnight − as usual − the lights in the kitchen were on, Lety sat at the table clicking away on a laptop and looking more and more annoyed by the minute.

"Useless. Stupid. Piece. Of. Junk…" she stressed each word seperately, "Why can't I find anything?" she tore into her croissant savagely, taking out her frustration on the poor defencless pastry.

She was looking for information but neither to help Strauss, nor about the hated Black Swan. For the last few days she was puzzled by that Major Morishima, his almost forever smiling face and carefree behaviour annoyed and baffled Lety.

How could a guy like that be in the employment of the GM, the myterious and influential grand-father of Kayuki. Moreover, this Morishima guy didn't bother showing the proper respect to his boss, but the soldiers still automatically respected and obeyed him without question. This level of self-confidence he had could only be found in someone who knew his own abilities and was experienced in battle. However that was the problem… here was his file right before her, taken straight from the database of the military provided by the GM himself, and it was pretty uninformative. Correction… it had all the necessary information but it was all… insignificant, disappointing even. She'd expected more.

Lety read through the file again just to make sure she didn't miss anything by chance.

'_**Name:**__ Morishima, Merril_

_**Rank:**__ Major_

_**Reg. No.:**__ 773267'_

There was a brief part about his schools and such, the main one being the J.R.A, Japanese Royal Army, where he started as a rookie at the age of 19. By the looks of it he never took part in dangerous combat, wasn't dispatched to any foreign front, it looked like he never did anything to make himself recognised. Nothing. The last entry was _**'Status'**_ with a _'D'_ next to it, without any explanation. Lety figured it was probably _'Discharged'_ it should be the case since he was a mercenary now. The last detail was his graduation photo on the left side of the page. It was a serious picture, dark blue uniform, without his goofy smile but there was a definite twinkle in the eyes, considerably shorter hair too, not his trademark top-knot… oh, and no weird tattoo on the left cheek. '_What's with that thing anyway? That was a stupid impulsive thing people do when they are teenagers, not adults.'_

Lety thought the whole file and its subject was fishy (more fishy than a sushibar, or a fishmarket, or a fishing ship rocking on the Bering Sea… you get the picture…)

She sighed and drummed her fingers impatiently, wishing she could ask someone who knew what was going on… Birdget for example.

"What's the matter?" Bidget's voice asked out of the blue, as if in answer to her unworded wish.

"Argh!" Lety jumped a good foot in her seat and almost spilt coffee on the keyboard. When she regained her wits she turned on Bridget who was leaning on the counter behind her, sipping her own cup of coffee.

"What do you mean _'What's the matter?'_ and since when have you been able to teleport?" Lety almost screamed but remembered to keep her voice down.

Bridget scoffed, "Obviously I can't, and I've come in when you started ranting about, quote "stupid, piece of junk" unquote."

"I wasn't ranting!" Lety snapped.

"Well, not out loud of course but I didn't need to read your mind to know that you were ranting about something."

At this Lety sobered up… one way or another she got her unvoiced wish, Bridget **must** know something. Meanwhile, Bridget watched the girl with mild interest, she thought the small dhampire was just another gullible little girl… just another replacable pawn of Strauss. At the moment Lety was clearly frustrated by something, her face turned serious after Bridget's question and was now staring at her clenched fists. Finally, her voice broke the silence, "Bridget-?" the tone was questioning.

Bidget signaled that she was paying attention with a "Hm?" while lifting the cup to her lips.

"It's about Morishima…" the cup stopped short of the red-painted lips, "how come he works for the Black Swan's grandfather? I mean he's nothing great, wasn't it a poor decision to employ someone so… so… insignificant?!"

Bridget almost smirked acerbically, it looked like the little girl didn't think only about Strauss 24/7, the pawn had her own thoughts.

"Why do you think that?" she asked finally.

Lety gestured towards the screen in front of her wildly. "It's all here, his whole file and there's nothing special in it."

Bridget walked up to the table and peered over Lety's shoulder, she snorted mockingly.

"Of course, there's nothing there, you're looking at the wrong file," she declared.

Lety bristled at this, "What??? How can it be the wrong one?"

"Trust me, it **is** the wrong one… if you're looking for the **real** file that is. This one's only for show. I'll prove it to you… scoot over." Lety did as told, Bridget drew out a chair and sat down. "Click at his number at the top."

"I already did that, it just leads back to his file." Lety really hoped Bridget wasn't trying to make fun of her. However the woman refused to get into pointless argumanets.

"What would be the point of tricking you? You're not doing this for your precious Strauss, are you?" at the girl's faint headshake, Bridget pulled the mouse closer to herself, clicked the name at the top and typed in something so fast that Lety didn't have a hope of following it. They only had to wait a few seconds when a box popped up in the middle of the screen. '_Classified information. Only authorised personnel may enter. Please enter confirmation code.'_ it said.

Bridget leaned back in her chair grinning at Lety's confusion.

"So now what?" the girl finally asked.

Bridget pushed the mouse away, "Now you type in: SO674464." Lety did as told, she supposed it was better not to question Bridget about these things for now.

The access was granted without a hitch and they were welcomed by a slim headline: J.R.A., Intelligence Dept., Base of Special Operations

Finding the file with Bridget's help was easy, and now Lety understood what bothered her about Morishima.

'_Just as I thought, he WAS fishy.'_ she thought triumphantly.

It looked like the Major was a part of the Special Operations, of course they won't put his file up for any common military personal to see. Here were all his activities since he joined the army, every counterstrike against terrorists, covert missions, everything. The GM didn't choose him by chance, he knew what he was investing in. Another difference between the "fake" file and this file, was his _**Status**_, it had DD and a small paranthesis saying Dishonorable Discharge. His picture was also much grimmer and kind of hollow, it was still Morishima but there was no hidden happiness here. No tattoo either.

"Bridget what about the tattoo? I still don't understand that." Lety inquired.

"Have you seen his affiliation number?"

Lety looked and read: 042, she turned to the woman again, face expectant.

"How does that read in Japanese?"

"_Oshini_." Lety answered.

"Exactly, which is a reading for another homophonic word, which means 'death', the Special Operatives also call themselves 'shimigami' or deathgods. Morishima's tattoo is an old, rarely used _kanji_ symbol for death. Why he chose to put it on his face?" Bridget asked, and shrugged. "You have to aks him that yourself sometime."

**

* * *

A/N:** The ending doesn't pack a punch like I wanted to. I might edit it later, but I didn't want to keep you waiting. I think this is what they call writers block. All these new developemnts have been messing with the character profiles I imagined, but I think that was to be expected.

Thank yous go to: ColinatorGX, fallenmad, bladz-liska, Starlight Guardian and anyone who favourited or subscribed. ^_^


	15. Chapter 15: White Noise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, if I did I would have money, but I don't have money. *is sad*

**Manga series:** Record of Fallen Vampire

**Prompt: **#17 white noise

**Timeline: **after chapter 31 and 35, I haven't read chapter 37 (and maybe 36) yet

**Pairing: **none

**Word count: **(approx.) 607

**Warning:** specutation… therefore AU, some **SPOILERS possible!!!**

**Rating: **K+

* * *

The base was certainly in an upheaval trying to come up with a vialble solution for the new situation. Strauss was certain that soon, average humans would break under the presure, he was expection it any minute now. The little Moura proved to be not only for intimidation but for self-defence too… elementary really. Despite this, the rocket launching was not cancelled as there were no other solution yet, or so the humans thought. Strauss contemplated the night sky, enjoying the salty sea breeze, while everyone was sneaking around executing their own part of the game.

The chess table was set and as always he was the only one who fully knew what was going on, every pawn and knight and rook was moving any way he wished, just a tiny pull of a string and his will was carried out.

At the moment Professor Lee was the most interesing chess piece alongside Kayuki who was a source of endless entertainment. Lee seemed to be getting more and more antsy as the days progressed. Between working on the rocket and brain-storming for possible new solutions for the Over the Moon project, he was running around with books about mineralogy and gems, searching the Internet and asking him questions.

"_A pendant… The stone embedded in the centre… do you know what kind of stone it is?"_ That's what he asked the good professor, it was an offer of a life-time, being able to hold something so old and rare, being the first to discover something new.

"_If you find out what sort of stone it is within a month I promise to try to save humankind."_ It was definitely a chance of a life-time, since they would all die if he couldn't do it. Strauss wasn't too concerned if Lee failed, he would watch the world fall apart just like watched his whole kingdom fall apart a millenia ago. He would watch and smile.

Meanwhile, Lee conducted little experimentsof his own, burning, grinding, breaking, scratching the stone but all were futile. The little gem never resembled any other material, it always managed to be a **little bit **different. Lee's other method was questioning, his usual questions were about the surroundings of the strange gem. Such as: _Did you find it in a cave? On the shore? In a forest? At the bottom of the sea?_ and so on and so forth. The answer was always: _No. No. No._ and_ No._ He never lied either, Strauss promised to be truthful, it just looked like Lee wasn't able to ask the **right **question.

Figuring out this little puzzle did require a certain capability, Lee had to overcome his human limits, cast away all conventional means and use his fantasy, to imagine something grand… something out of this world… something no one has ever seen before.

Strauss looked at the moon that was just a sliver in the sky, he was probably the oldest creature in the world and his memory was perfect conserving every detail as pliantly as clay and as indestructably as marble. He remebered the time he acquired the strange gem, remembered the inhuman cold of endless pitch-black space and the white noise where there was no atmosphere for sound to travel… and remembered the Earth which was just a mud-ball from the distance inhabited by countless beings as tiny and insignificant as the ants, they stepped on every day without a thought. Ironically, one of these tiny, insignificant creatures held the key to the survival of this whole planet and Strauss wasn't sure if this one creature knew that he held the whole world in his hand.

**

* * *

A/N:** I didn't say it directly but I bet the stone is a moonstone, meaning a stone from the moon. Strauss does claim he can fly to the moon… and back. *sings*


	16. Chapter 16: Abandoned

**My X-Mas present to all of you who have waited patiently**. **Also to those people who reviewed, faved or watched this story: Gabi1994, **Starlight Guardian, **bladz-liska, **ncfan, **Crysatle no otaku, **April Underground, **and everyone I might have missed.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Manga series:** Record of Fallen Vampire

**Prompt:** #6 abandoned

**Timeline: **pre-series

**Pairing: **none

**Word count: **510 (approx.)

**Warning:** none

**Rating:** K-K+

Bridget used to be happy. She always thought her parents loved her, she had everything, dresses, tutors, servants, she was princess after all. Her mother was the mistress of Supreme King of the Night Monarchy and therefore her father being the King himself, she rarely saw him. He was a busy man, however whenever see met him he would smile and praise her for being a dutiful daughter.

The servants also told her day by day how pleased the King − they never said "her father" − was that he had a strong daugther. They even whispered when they knew she could hear them that despite the fact she was only a dhampire, she could become queen on day.

So Bridget was happy. Her mother, who was human, once told her it was her duty as a royal princess to study and when the time comes she will be married to a full-vampire with the strongest blood in the Monarchy. She have often daydreamt about this, she expected this unknown man to sweep her off her feet and carry her off to a beautiful life. Her dreams were childish and innocent, just as every young girl's. Birdget expected to have her happily ever after.

Then one day, Adelheid was born, a pure-blood princess. However, it was clear that her blood was weak, weaker than Bridget's but Adelheid was still a full-vampire and a child of the King. A few days later Bridget learnt about the decision of the council. When she tried to confront his father, he looked at her as if she didn't know her.

That hurt; learning that the gifts, the smiles and the love was not meant for _Bridget_ but for the promising future heiress. So now that she was not the crown princess anymore, she was only another dhampire and an embarassing mistake. She refused to _ever_ accept the rejection and lashed out at everyone who tried to approach her.

That was the time she met Strauss for the first time. She quickly learnt that he was unbelievably strong. Bridget was sure he was more powerful that any of her teachers who taught her how to fight, maybe even stronger than her own father…

He didn't retreat in fright from her tantrum, nor did he scramble out of the room like all of the servants and retainers before him. On the contrary, Stauss made her realize how selfish she was. He made her see that since she was a princess, she had to live by the whims of politics and sacrifice her own happiness for the country. Of course, it also helped that Strauss was just as much handsome as powerful, she later understood that it was "crush" at first sight.

Soon after she started living with Strauss as her surrogate father, she realized that all her resentments have disappeared, she started to believe herself to be lucky to live at Strauss' side as a daughter.

Bridget lost her parents… but not to death, she was abandoned… however she was found again and Bridget was happy.

* * *

**A/N: Courage! I have more update on the way. :) This one is one of my favourites so far. It was nice to write it.**


	17. Chapter 17: Birthday

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, if I did I would have money, but I don't have money. *is sad*

**Manga series:** Record of Fallen Vampire

**Prompt: **#3 birthday

**Timeline: **past, pre-series

**Pairing: **none… maybe BridgetxStrauss one-sided

**Word count: **(approx.) 864

**Warning:** none, minor father-daughter fluff

**Rating: **K+

A girl ran down the long corridor, disturbing the quiet of the castle. Bridget just heard the news that Strauss was finally made into a General of the Night Monarchy, the youngest in the last 1000 years, and she wanted to be the first who congratulated him. She slid on the tiles to take a corner sharply and almost knocked a startled servant over, luckily she swerved agilely in the last possible second, avoiding the crash. She heard the angry shout thrown after her but Bridget ignored it completely… she wasn't a princess anymore, propriety can be damned and cast into the deepest pits of hell for all she cared.

The girl slowed down when she came in view of the door and tried to smooth out the tangle of mess that was now her hair, and without bothering to knock entered the room.

Strauss sitting at his desk looked up, but before he could offer a greeting Bridget flung herself at him and hugged Strauss enthusiatically around the neck.

"Congratulations, Strauss…"

The man returned the unexpected greeting by hugging his adoptive daugther back, patting her blond head.

"Thank you… So you heard the news."

"Of course," Bridget huffed, "the whole place has been buzzing, everybody's talking about it."

"Then I hope I won't disappoint anyone and I'll be able to serve the Monarchy faithfully. Maybe we can finally achieve peace, there's been enough bloodshed over the past centuries." Strauss added, hope lacing his voice.

Bridget smiled with joy and declared with conviction.

"I believe **you** will be abole to do it; you'll be the greatest General ever. Let's make a toast!" She let go of the man and strode over to the table and poured two glasses of drink. She handed one to Strauss, who was smiling warmly, then raised her own.

"To the greatest General," Bridget said looking into Strauss' eyes.

"… and to the loveliest daughter." Strauss added.

Bridget tried to smile in return as best as she could. It always stung a bit when Strauss would call her _"his daughter"_. On the one hand, it made her feel proud that he cared about her, but on the other hand, it felt like being rejected over and over again.

She decided to ignore both feelings for the time. "I'm sure you'll even be chosen as King once. They've been saying for decades that you have the most potential."

"It's true that I'm quite young to be chosen General, but I'm not worthy to become the King."

This was Strauss' biggest fault he never took enough credit for his actions and she decided to tell him just that. "Really Strauss, you're too modest. Sheesh, really… At least, I should have gotten you a gift."

"Nonsense I have everything and in addition a beautiful daughter… ah, speaking of gifts… close your eyes Bridget." Strauss asked the smile never leaving his face.

She obeyed without question, she trusted Struass more than anything in the world.

She heard the man walk over to the desk and then the scrape of wood on wood as Strauss opened one of the drawers. After some rustling Stauss came back, he took her hand and placed a small plush box-shaped object into her upturned palm.

"You can open you eyes now." Stauss said.

Bridget did as told and looked down at the mystery object at once. She felt as if her heart lurched to a stop then kickstarted itself. She was sure Strauss heard it too.

The box was made out of bark blue velvet there was nothing special about it at all, _'It's just an average jewelry box.'_ Bridget thought to herself.

However when she opened it she couldn't help but gasp. Inside was a beautiful pair of clip on earrings, they were in the shape of a red rose. She looked at Strauss totally bewildered.

"These… these are beautiful Strauss, but… why did you give these to me?" she spluttered, "I mean, I love them… but it's not my birthday or anything."

Strauss wasn't phased by her dumbfounded expression at all, he only took anyother síp of his drink and said. "Well, today it's been five years that you've been adopted and I realized that I never gave you anything like this before… So I thought the occasion is worthy of celebration. One doesn't get a daughter as lovely as you often. Consider it your second birthday."

Bridget nodded and felt tears cloud her vision for a second before she turned towards the nearby mirror and clipped the earrings on. _'They are trully beautiful.'_ She thought briefly.

Next moment Strauss was once again attacked by an entusiastic young girl.

"I love it, thank you. You are the most wonderful person."

Strauss hugged her back and twirled her around once, they both laughed. Then he put her back on her feet and offered her his arm.

"How would you like a walk in the garden, M'lady." He asked eyes twinkling.

"I'm honoured, General." She returend linking her arm with his. "Now I really have to get you something for your promotion… no, don't you dare refuse, you deserve it." Bridget said as they closed the door behind themselves.

**A/N:** A word to people who are still hanging around: You have real dedication, I salute you. Incidentaly, to everyone who reviewed, watched or read this so far: I love you, really, I kid you not.

Special extra thanks to reviewers: **ncfan,** Crytale no otaku, **bladz-liska, **Slim Summers, **animedynasty**

You've all helped me to get out of my not writing funk. I promised **animedynasty** that I'll put myself into gear.

If I forgot to answer, then:

**Slim Summers:** Yes, you can ask for a BridgetxStrauss chapter. I'll make it that it's requited love. Any special wishes?

Anyone can ask for basically anything, I'll only refuse if it's completely out of my league.

I hope the next update will be faster. I loved the end of the manga, it was sad but really good.


End file.
